


Unravel

by juntei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Feels, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fighting As Foreplay, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), No Beta We Die Like Ascians, Outdoor Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, pls be kind this is my first one, this has more angst than i intended oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juntei/pseuds/juntei
Summary: “Does it look different? With your eyes?”Iphri gave him a curious look, but Hien’s attention was still on the stars. “I… can’t say for certain. I don’t know how hyur see the night.” Wisps of dark hair fluttered against his forehead as her eyes dragged down over angled brows, the soft curve of lips, the scruff of beard framing his jaw. “But I have seen no other quite like it.”Hien hummed in response before tilting his gaze towards her. “Nor have I.”Iphri finds that meeting Hien, Prince of Doma, makes her life more complicated than she would like. Takes place during Stormblood.
Relationships: Hien Rijin/Warrior of Light
Comments: 34
Kudos: 30
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV - Hien Rijin x WoL Recommendations





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pure indulgence. Iphri is the one that chose Hien. Thankfully my WoL has good taste. Hopefully you will enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

Iphri was annoyed from the first moment she glimpsed the unmoving figure of Hien, Prince of Doma, seated atop the grassy hill overlooking Reunion. Her annoyance grew when he stood to face them, hazel eyes bright as the shining Steppe sun as he laid out his plan to return to Doma at the head of a xaela army. It became unbearable when Cirina sent them to hunt gulo gulo and he gave her a taunting, lopsided grin, declaring their task a competition. And later, as they eyed one another across the campfire, delicious bowls of their overenthusiastic efforts in hand, something inside of her broke when she realised it was not annoyance after all. The ache in her chest was more hollow, the warm flutter in her stomach more… dangerous.

The last few days were all downhill from there, a descent into mind-numbing frustration, at Hien, at herself, at everything which had destined her to be needed in that place in that time. But she did what she did best, pouring every onze of pent up emotion into battle, into the Naadam and the fight for the Mol’s dominance of the Steppe. At the moment of victory, when her eyes met Hien’s, when he called her both magnificent and terrifying, she began to fall apart. Were it not for the well-timed appearance of the Garleans…

Iphri sighed and leaned against the towering, dirty stone, taking a deep sip from a clay cup. The liquid within was bitter and rough and burned soothingly all the way down her throat. She couldn’t recall what the Mol had called this brewed drink, but it rivalled the harshest Qiqirn Firewater she’d tasted. She loved it.

The celebration still carried on behind her in Mol Iloh, music and laughter and cheers showing no sign of slowing down. Once Iphri was finally free of attention as the guest of honour, she had slipped away but not gone far, lurking in the shadows of the massive boulders which provided the encampment with some protection. Lyse had been dragged into dancing by some very adorable and very insistent children, and Cirina, Gosetsu, and Hien were sat away from the main gathering, deep in conversation. No one would notice her absence, for a while at least.

Above, the night sky was breathtaking. A partially-full moon hung among a dense blanket of blinking stars and shimmering star dust which floated upon an endless dark velvet sea. It was almost too bright for eyes built for darkness, and every night in the Azim Steppe seemed more brilliant than the last. Still, Iphri was loathe to leave it behind come morning. She didn’t even mind the chill of the stone at her back seeping through her light armour, the temperature of the plains dropping rapidly after sunset. But then, she had spent time in the never-ending winter that was Ishgard and she had a very strong, warming alcohol for company. If this was to be her last night under the Steppe’s glimmering starscape, she was damn well going to enjoy it.

Or at least attempt to. Thoughts of Ishgard brought back memories of long nights spent before crackling fires, warm bodies entwined, thick fur rugs soft against her skin. She smiled. Hilda was simple. They flirted, they fucked, then they returned to their endless responsibilities carrying those precious moments of solace with them. Iphri liked simple.

Everything about Hien screamed complicated.

Far too soon, she heard footsteps approaching. Her ears twitched back out of habit. They were making no effort to hide their movement and no one but a friend should be coming from the encampment. So Iphri took another sip of her drink, waiting to see who would appear.

The bright yellow robes were difficult to miss. Damn the Twelve. Why him?

Hien smiled at her as he approached, his wild black ponytail bobbing with each step. He brought with him scents of wood smoke and spiced musk. “For a ninja, you were not difficult to find,” he said.

“That’s because I wasn’t hiding.” Iphri smirked before taking another swig of alcohol. “I was, however, hoping that my exit was a little more successful.”

“Oh, it was. For those less familiar with your shinobi tricks.”

Iphri wrinkled her nose, remembering how Hien had caught her spying on him and Gosetsu the other night. “Fair point. Shun.”

Hien sighed but his expression was amused. “I may never forgive Gosetsu for that. Still, if I am intruding...”

The question briefly lingered between them, myriad reasons for Iphri to send him away. Most of all because she _wanted_ him to stay. But while her mind screamed to be sensible, her mouth betrayed her. “No. I welcome your company.”

She noticed the subtle relief that swept across his face. What in the seven hells was she doing? She choked down a fiery gulp of her drink, alcohol ever her friend when making terrible decisions.

Hien said nothing as he joined her in leaning against the stone, settling in beside her. Then he turned his eyes towards the sky.

Having him mere ilms away was distracting. Resisting the urge to shuffle away, she cradled her drink close to her chest, forcing her attention upwards as well.

After a moment of silence, he asked, “Not much for celebrations, then?”

“Not really.” Iphri shrugged. “Especially not when I’m the centre of attention.”

He looked over. “That must be difficult to avoid in your position.”

She huffed a laugh. “Yes. I understand the need to celebrate, to savour what victories we can. I just need... a break after a while.” Meeting his gaze with a smile, she lifted her cup into the air towards him before draining the rest of its contents. “I do celebrate in my own way.”

Hien chuckled, his eyes sparkling in the starlight. “I don’t doubt it, my friend.”

“And you? Why have you come to lurk in the shadows?”

“Ah, well…” He turned back towards the night sky. “Lyse insisted you were fine, but I wanted to see for myself. And where better to find a ninja after all?”

Instead of answering, Iphri glanced down, wondering if the cup would magically refill itself if she wished hard enough.

“Does it look different? With your eyes?”

Iphri gave him a curious look, but Hien’s attention was still on the stars. “I… can’t say for certain. I don’t know how hyur see the night.” Wisps of dark hair fluttered against his forehead as her eyes dragged down over angled brows, the soft curve of lips, the scruff of beard framing his jaw. “But I have seen no other quite like it.”

Hien hummed in response before tilting his gaze towards her. “Nor have I.”

Threads tightly coiled within her began to unravel again. She stepped away a bit too sharply, grip tightening on the cup still in her hands. “Others will have noticed my absence by now.”

With a smile that gave away nothing, he said, “Of course. Let us return then.”

He pushed away from the boulder, and Iphri easily fell into step beside him as they walked back into the encampment in silence. Upon spotting the bright red of Lyse’s outfit, she nodded at Hien and left his side to speak with her. Lyse was done with dancing and now sat in the flickering light of a campfire with Cirina and a couple of the children, animatedly gesturing as she spoke. She was facing away and hadn’t heard Iphri approaching.

“…that wasn’t enough, and so I suggested that Iphri go dance a hello at the other sylphs in the camp—“

Hovering over her fellow Scion, Iphri cleared her throat.

Lyse jumped, then looked up at her with a huge grin. “Oh, hi Iphri!”

“Not the sylphs again…” But her tone was only mildly chiding.

“Don’t be like that. Your dance was adorable.” Bright blue eyes turned wicked. “You should show the children!”

“No. Definitely, absolutely no.” The children whined in disappointment, but fell silent when Iphri gave them a sympathetic but firm look. “I came to make one last appearance and say goodnight. It has been a very, very long day.”

Lyse tilted her head slightly before she said, “Alright. Don’t worry, I won’t be far behind you.”

“Yes, we have an early morning after all,” said Cirina, her smile warm as always. “Rest well, Iphri.”

With a nod, Iphri turned and made her way towards the small tent on the edge of Mol Iloh she shared with Lyse, avoiding looking over to where Hien had settled next to Gosetsu as she passed by. If his eyes were following her, she did not want to know.

Once snuggled under her pile of scratchy but warm woolen blankets, Iphri closed her eyes, the haze of alcohol dulling her otherwise frustrated thoughts. They only needed to liberate Doma and then she could leave. Would have to leave, for Ala Mhigo would only last so long without her presence. And gone would be that confident grin, face alight with warmth and humour. Gone would be those expressive hazel eyes, the depths of which tugged at her very soul. Gone would be the man whose very presence picked at the tightly wound threads which held her together, which meant she was able to move from one crisis to the next, be the hero others needed her to be, with little thought for anything else. And there was little else, for she had chosen for it to be that way. She had what she needed. A family, a purpose. Or so she had thought.

Iphri groaned and pulled the blankets over her head. This was not supposed to happen. Hours later, long after Lyse had come to join her, she finally fell into a dreamless, restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, you don't have to wait long for the fun (NSFW) bits if that's your style. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Come hang out with Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Bookclub <https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic>


	2. Chapter 2

Hien was restless. The signs were subtle, slight finger twitches, minute shifting of posture, breaking through his usually implacable demeanour. It was barely noticeable but to Iphri he might as well have been pacing circles. And she knew why. Earlier that day, they had crossed the border into Yanxia. Coming home had become all too real for the young prince.

It was still a couple days travel to the House of the Fierce, so they had stopped to make camp for the night nearby a murmuring forest stream, up against a steep grassy slope for protection. The warm orange tones of dusk bled into a rich purple as the sun dipped below the mountainous horizon, its last light casting dusty rays through the rustling tree cover. Insects slowly came to life, chirping in various harmonies, as Lyse crouched near a small fire, stoking it to life, scent of smoke drifting along the chill air. Gosetsu was away upstream to catch fish for their evening meal, a task he assured them wouldn’t take long. That left Hien, uneasy and lost to his own thoughts, and Iphri, tail swishing lightly as she tried very hard to pretend she wasn’t observing him so closely. Sitting here like this was doing neither of them any good. But she had an idea of what would help.

“I believe I owe you a match, Lord Hien,” she said, bouncing to her feet so suddenly that a startled Lyse fell backwards. She glared, and Iphri coughed. “Ah, sorry, Lyse.”

Hien, for his part, turned to her and smiled, eyes bright. “Yes, so you do. I am curious about those deep dark secrets you might be hiding.”

“Hang on to that confidence.” Iphri grinned. “You’re going to need it.”

With a laugh, he stood and gestured back the way the had travelled. “I spotted a clearing not far from here. Shall we?”

Lyse, who was on her feet to dust herself off, huffed. “Don’t take too long. Or I’m eating your share of the fish.”

Iphri threw her one last apologetic look before following Hien away from the camp.

Short moments later, they faced one another, Hien with his thin sword held before him, stance wide, and Iphri with her twin daggers drawn, crouched low and ready. The clearing was small, trees crowding around them as if towering observers, casting long shadows while the light of day steadily faded away. She met his calm gaze, eyes flicking to his feet, his hands, for any sign of his intentions.

Hien moved first, the dry leaves littering the ground crunching beneath his feet as he closed the gap between them with a dash. Iphri deflected his sword before twisting away, stabbing at his exposed backside. She hit metal, vibrations running up her arm as a dagger crashed against the blade defensively thrown back over his shoulder. With a backwards flip to put distance between them again, Iphri grinned, adrenaline singing through her veins. She had known he would not disappoint.

Waiting just long enough for him to face her, Iphri bounced forward, feinting a strike before dropping to swipe a kick at his ankles. Hien jumped away and she drove upwards with her daggers, blade skittering on blade as he held her at bay. She dodged a few quick thrusts of his sword, pirouetted, and pushed forward, trying to get past his guard. But the length of his weapon kept her at arm’s reach, her daggers failing to get close. Hm. She would need to try a different tack.

With fluid grace, Hien drew his blade through a series of attacks, Iphri blocking and dancing away each time. Finding herself near the edge of the clearing, she jumped onto a tree behind her and pushed off it into a spinning kick which caught him on the shoulder, knocking him off balance. Before he could recover, her blade whispered past his ear, taking a small wisp of his unruly black hair with it. A killing blow, had that been her intent.

Hien chuckled as he backed off and steadied himself. “You could simply tell me I’m in need of a haircut, my friend.”

Iphri laughed as she readied herself again. “Now where is the fun in that?”

His hazel eyes were alight with amusement. “Indeed.”

It was getting dark, the barely-risen moon casting only a faint glow through the tree cover. Hien didn’t seem concerned by the lack of light, but he was on the defensive, blade held close to his chest. Iphri wouldn’t get past his guard with any sort of frontal assault. Still, the night was where the Keeper lived, thrived.

Iphri ran at him full tilt, dropping to slide past him, leaves thrown haphazardly into the air. Then she rolled away into the shadows of the trees, disappearing before he could turn around.

“Shinobi…”, Hien muttered, closing his eyes to concentrate.

Iphri dashed in from the tree line, back and forth, blades aimed in precise strikes. Though Hien managed to ward off her attacks, sword ringing loudly every time he deflected a blow, he was slowly losing ground. When his heel hit the base of a tree, Iphri grinned. Right where she wanted him.

She flipped towards Hien, heel coming down _hard_ on his wrists, knocking his weapon from his hands. As her toes hit the ground, she used her momentum to stab both daggers deep into the tree at his back, one on either side of his head.

They froze. Long moments passed, eyes locked, chests heaving with exertion. Pinned as he was, Iphri felt his warm breath on her cheek, the pounding of his heart against her own. Intoxicating scents of sweat and dust and musk mingled in the air, and she gripped her daggers even tighter. She should move. She should step away before... before...

Hien seized her, lips crushing hers in a fierce kiss. They stumbled backwards, Iphri tugging at the knots on his clothing, fangs scraping against soft flesh as she opened her mouth to his explorations, the taste of salt on their mingling tongues. Deft fingers loosed the outer layer of her soft armour, scraping down the bare skin of her arms as he jerked her free. Iphri, however, struggled with his belt, resisting the urge to grab one of her spare daggers to cut off the lot of it. Giving up, she yanked the bright yellow robe from his shoulder to dig her nails into the skin of his back, letting him sort the rest of it out. Hien growled into their still locked lips, obediently relieving himself of his robe.

Forced to retreat for breath, Iphri wasted no time wriggling out of her boots and discarding her pants and small clothes all at once. Hien barely had his chest armour off when she leapt at him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He sank to the ground under her weight so she sat astride him, eagerly rubbing against the hardened length straining against his pants to stoke the warmth between her own thighs. Groaning softly, face flushed a bright pink, he watched her as she impatiently picked at the laces preventing her access to that which she desired. Once he was free, she wasted no time guiding him into her, wet enough to slide down his length with little resistance until she was flush against him.

“By the Twelve.” Iphri threw her head back and sighed. She hadn’t paused to consider his size in her haste, but now, stretched and filled, her head swam with pleasure and she paused for a long moment to simply savour the sensation. Hien was tensed below her, fingers digging roughly into her thighs, apparently content for her to take the lead.

Then Iphri rolled her hips against him, riding him, each movement rubbing him against the most sensitive spots within her. She purred at the sensation, dragging her nails down Hien’s bare chest as she watched his face contort in the most delightful ways. Her fingertips explored every dip and curve of muscle, dark skin against light, sweat glistening in the low glow of moonlight. He was so beautiful beneath her like this, shining black hair pasted against his brow, lips parted in a half-formed moan. Her rhythm was slow but devouring, grinding down each time she rocked, burning heat building in her core every time she took him in deeper.

With a low, rumbling growl, Hien slid his hands up onto her hips, anchoring her with a firm grip as he began to move his own. His eyes were half-lidded, gaze hungry, each thrust up more forceful than the last. Legs trembling, Iphri fell forward, letting Hien take over as she braced herself on his shoulders, breathless moans falling from her lips.

“Come for me,” he said, voice gone husky.

Shifting her weight, Iphri eagerly slipped a hand down between their slick bodies, finding the sensitive swollen nub between her legs. Massaging it in time with his movements, the fire in her core flared bright, nails digging into Hien’s skin as tension coiled tighter and tighter, the teasing waves of pleasure pushing all else from her mind.

“That’s it,” he coaxed, driving faster, harder to help push her over the edge.

The dam burst and Iphri cried out, bliss washing over her in clenching, pulsing bursts, shuddering limbs barely holding her upright. Hien groaned as she squeezed around him, pace almost punishing as he chased his own release. With one last thrust, he slammed into her, burying himself deep as he came, Iphri barely noticing as she mindlessly rode out the last of her orgasm.

They panted raggedly as they came down from their highs, Iphri resting her forehead against Hien’s, struggling to keep herself from collapsing onto him. Slowly regaining control, she opened her eyes to find his satiated but full, full of warmth, of awe and adoration. There was a stab in her chest, a sudden hollow ache, and she rolled off, wresting free of his grip to fall to the ground beside him.

They lay there together for some time saying nothing, only the nighttime sounds of the forest lingering in the air, leaves rustling, the wings of something fluttering by.

It was Hien who spoke first, though with less confidence than usual. “That, well... that happened.”

“Yes.” Yes, that happened alright. And with luck, it would never happen again. After another long moment of silence, Iphri got to her feet, brushing off dirt and combing leaves from her tail. Without meeting his gaze, she said, “Good to get it out of our system.”

He sat up as she hunted around for her clothing. “Iphri...”

Having found her pants, she shook as much of the forest floor from them as she was able. “Don’t get me wrong. I enjoyed it. Quite a lot.”

“Yes. I did as well.”

She couldn’t bring herself to see what sort expression he wore as he spoke.

No more words were exchanged as they dressed, Iphri carefully freeing her daggers from where they were still lodged in the tree once she had her armour back in place. Hien was fixing his belt as she finally glanced his way while tucking her weapons back into place. Something glinted nearby, and she spotted the blade of his long, thin sword, the whole thing half-buried in the brush. She grabbed it and brought it over to him. He nodded his thanks as he took it from her to slide it into its sheath.

“You, um...”, she began.

Hien looked at her and she pointed to his now even messier ponytail. “Oh,” he said, turning away so she could reach it.

Iphri pulled a few leaves and a small twig from the tangles of his hair. Then she spun around. “How’s mine?”

Gentle fingers ran through her shoulder-length tresses a couple times. She bit her lip to contain a shiver, sharp fang drawing enough blood she trasted the tang of iron. “Good now,” he said softly.

“Thank you.” Her cheeks were warm, and she was thankful the darkness would hide it.

Hien smiled. “We should head back and see if Lyse left us any fish.”

“I want to say that was an empty threat, but knowing her, probably not.”

“Well, she did give us fair warning.”

Iphri managed a chuckle, but even Hien’s return to his usual lighthearted tone couldn’t distract her from her heart twisting in her chest.

Perhaps sensing her unease, he said nothing more as they made their way back to camp, Iphri and her more light-sensitive eyes leading the way

As soon as they came into view, Gosetsu’s boisterous voice rang out, “There you two are! Come, I managed to rescue the last fish before Lyse could eat it.” He glanced at her, chuckling.

“I did warn them,” Lyse said, blonde ponytail bouncing as she spoke. “And they we’re away for ages! That must have been some sparring match.”

Gosetsu looked them over and, voice dripping with amusement, said, “I believe it was.”

Wishing she could shrink away from his observant gaze, Iphri rolled her eyes instead as she took a seat near the fire. Still, she gratefully took the half a fish he passed her way.

“So, who won?”, Lyse asked. “I mean, I think I know, but...”

Iphri paused mid-bite, glancing to Hien who was now sat across from her.

“Ah. Iphri did, of course,” he said, perhaps too easily. Then his eyes met hers, sparkling in the flickering light. “No deep dark secrets for me tonight, sadly.”

Iphri coughed, struggling to swallow the fish she had begun chewing. That man was going to be the death of her.

Lyse turned to her. “Are you alright?”

Nodding, Iphri composed herself after choking the fish down. “Yes. Just a little over enthusiastic. Hungrier than I realised I guess.”

“Right, well, don’t take so long next time, okay? I wasn’t serious but it turns Gosetsu makes really tasty fish.”

Smiling at the tall samurai, Hien said, “That he does. Well, it’s our fault for getting so distracted.”

“I know for next time to catch more fish,” said Gosetsu, eyeing his lord with no little amount of suspicion.

And that was her cue to leave again. Her portion already gone, Iphri licked her fangs and fingers clean. “That’s alright. Thank you for saving what you could.” Then she hopped back up onto her feet. “I’ll take first watch tonight.”

Lyse furrowed her brow. “Are you sure? You and Hien both must be tired. I’ve got plenty of energy to stay up for a while.”

“I’m sure,” Iphri said, already walking away to take up a position on the high ground above them. “All of you get some rest.”

She felt three pairs of eyes following her, but she didn’t care. She needed to be away from Hien, from all of them for a while, to have some time to think and clear her head.

Finding herself a suitable perch, Iphri settled down, leaning back up against the rough bark of a tree. The cool forest air was soothing, but the events of the evening replayed in her mind’s eye over and over again. She was unable to shake the image of Hien looking up at her, looking at her in that way, the depths of his warm hazel eyes whispering unspoken promises. And it would be so easy to fall.

Iphri looked down at the camp, fire burning low as her companions set up their bedrolls, the last tendrils of smoke wafting up to where she sat. While Lyse also thoughtfully laid out one for her, Hien said something which elicited ringing laughter from Lyse and Gosetsu. Then his eyes flicked up in her direction. Iphri flattened her ears and turned away.

It wasn’t long before everything fell quiet, the others settled down to rest. Iphri tilted her head back to study the night sky, not half so brilliant as that of the Azim Steppe, flickering stars shrouded by a thin blanket of cloud cover. Yet the glimmering moon, the stillness of the night, it was calming all the same. She thought of the empty bedroll waiting for her, but knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep for some time, the tangled knot of emotions settling uneasily in the pit of her stomach. She kicked at a clump of dry brush near her foot. Complicated. Too godsdamn complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Dunno how long updates will be, but the next chapters are already in progress, so hopefully soon.
> 
> Come hang out with [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Bookclub](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic)!


	3. Chapter 3

There was a soft whoosh as Iphri appeared beside the recently-repaired aetheryte in the House of the Fierce carrying the thick tome she had been tasked to retrieve. It was mid-morning, sun filtering through the crooked roots and jagged rocks of the large cavern’s open roof in splotchy, dusty beams. She hoped Alphinaud would not be far so she could rid herself of the damn thing. No errand, however straightforward, was ever simple anymore.

Thankfully she found the young white-haired elezen at a table in the busy common room of the House, nose already buried in a book. She walked over and unceremoniously dropped the tome next to him with a resounding thud.

He jumped and looked up, glaring daggers. But his expression melted into relief when he saw who had interrupted him. “Ah, Iphri, you’ve returned! It seems like you were here just yesterday.”

Iphri tilted her head. “I was here just yesterday. Are you alright?”

Cheeks tinging pink, he said, “Oh, um, yes. Yes, I’m fine. I suppose there’s a lot on my mind.”

Iphri nodded. As usual, Alphinaud was taking on far too much, the slight bags under his eyes showing how hard the normally-composed teen was pushing himself. He was only planning the liberation of Doma after all. He never shied from responsibility, but she was unsurprised the stress was affecting him so. She placed a soft hand on his shoulder. “Sorry for startling you, Alphi. I have much on my mind as well.”

He shook his head at her. “Think nothing of it. Tataru did mention there was some... difficulty with acquiring the manual, though she wouldn’t go into detail. So is that why you decided to stay in Kugane over night?”

“Well, yes and no. It was late and I was tired after trekking around half of the city. Tataru was being hard on herself but it was no more a complication than we usually run into.” Iphri shrugged. Her eyes unconsciously flicked towards where Hien stood at the far end of the room, deep in conversation with a few members of the resistance. She need not mention to Alphinaud that she also desired some time and space away from _him_.

Alphinaud picked up the tome to inspect it more closely, oblivious to her slight distraction. “That’s good to hear. Thank you for making the trip regardless." He looked pleased. "Cid has come through as usual. I believe this is just what we need to figure out how to take that barrier down.”

“Then all the hassle was worth it.” Iphri grinned, then she reached into her bag, fishing around a bit. “Here,” she said while dropping a small handful of colourfully wrapped treats in front of him. “They’re the citrus candies you like. I’m saving most of them for Azami and the other children in Namai, but hopefully it will help you get through that.” She glanced pointedly at the manual. She did not envy him poring over what was undoubtedly going to be dry and dense reading.

Alphinaud’s eyes lit up. “My thanks. That’s very thoughtful.” He grabbed one up and began unwrapping it, revealing a smooth round hard candy that was pale orange in colour. “If you are looking to keep yourself busy, I believe Alisaie would appreciate some help with a task later.”

“Alright, I’ll go speak with her.”

But he had already cracked open the tome, sucking thoughtfully on the candy as it drew his attention away from her.

Iphri smiled to herself before turning to walk away.

She found Alisaie stood outside a storage area hovering over a stack of crates, poking at the contents of the one nearest to her. A couple other members of the House were nearby doing much the same.

Unlike with her twin brother, Iphri ensured she made noise as she approached, not wanting to end up with a rapier pointing her way. “Am I interrupting, Ali?”

Alisaie mumbled one last thing to herself before turning around and smiling. “Absolutely not.”

“Alphi’s got you doing busywork then?”

She huffed, her white bangs flying. “Yes. But it needs doing. We’re taking stock of all the weaponry on hand.”

“I’m going to have to be honest, I hope this is not what he said you needed help with.”

“I’d love to say yes, but we have it well in hand. Lucky you.”

Iphri grinned. “In that case, what did you have in mind?”

“There have been rumours of Garlean scouts disguised as Doman villagers, so I wanted to patrol the area and see for myself.” Her sapphire blue eyes took on an adventurous glint. “Thought you might want to come along.”

Iphri laughed. “You don’t even have to ask.”

“Great. I need to finish up here first, though hopefully it won’t be too long. I’ll find you when I’m ready.”

With a nod, Iphri let her friend get back to work. Since she had time to kill, she hopped over to Namai to distribute the rest of the candy to the children (and Lyse, who stared puppy eyes at her until she gave her some). Then, restless, she decided to go for a walk. The weather was pleasant, a light, fluffy cloud cover tempering the heat of the day. Not in the mood for a swim, she left through the northern entrance to the House, letting the sentry know which direction Alisaie could find her.

The soft breeze, carrying scents of fresh grass and damp earth, cooled her skin as she wandered towards a small lake she knew was nearby. It was peaceful and secluded, nestled among the area's hilly terrain beneath a steep towering cliff. With no villages nearby, there was no other soul in sight.

She skirted around the edge of the lake for a while, the surface of the water a shining, rippling mirror for Yanxia's jagged mountains which shot up into the pale blue sky. Trees were sparse, so she when she reached the base of the cliff, she stopped to take refuge in the shade. This seemed as good a place to wait as any. Stooping to grab a few flattish stones, she hoped Alisaie wouldn't be long. The last thing she needed was too much time alone with her own thoughts.

Iphri began chucking the stones towards the water, watching them skip away into the distance before finally losing momentum and falling under the surface with a satisfying plop. The repetitive motion was soothing, and she focused on trying to bounce the rocks further each time. She lost herself in the simple task, grab some stones, toss them away one at a time, repeat. Over and over again.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she heard footsteps approaching across the rocky ground, but the sun was certainly higher in the sky than before. Finally. She turned, smiling and expecting to see Alisaie. Instead, it was a taller figure wearing very familiar yellow robes.

Struggling to keep the smile in place, Iphri waved at Hien. "You're not Alisaie." She was sure he must have noticed her voice falter.

But he showed no sign, shrugging and grinning as he approached. "I am not." He stopped a few steps away. "Her task is taking longer than expected, and she hopes you won’t mind having to wait a bit longer. As I was not doing much myself, I volunteered to pass along the message.”

She nodded at him. “Thank you. I’ll be ready whenever she is finished.” Then, unsure what else to do, she returned to skipping stones.

“It's nearly time for the midday meal. I was hoping you might come back to the House and join me?”

Without looking over, she shook her head. “I... I appreciate the invitation, but I had a hearty breakfast before leaving Kugane this morning.” That wasn’t entirely true. She did take advantage of staying in the city to indulge in nicer fare than usual, but hearty was an exaggeration. Regardless, the thought of joining Hien for a meal dampened whatever appetite she might have had.

She was not truly surprised when he made no move to leave. Silence fell thick between them, and she felt Hien's searching gaze upon her. She fought back the childish urge to run away. She focused on the stones skipping away over the water, the movement helping to keep her nerves at bay.

“Iphri,” he finally said. “I was hoping we might talk. About what happened the other evening.”

Despite expecting it, Iphri’s heart sank. “I’m unsure what there is to talk about. We released some tension, it was fun, and now we move on.”

“Have you? Moved on?”

“I…” She paused, then dropped her hand to her side. “It doesn’t matter either way.”

She sensed his frustration, gravel crunching beneath his shuffling feet, but his voice remained calm. “If you will not look at me, at least explain how you’re feeling so that I may understand.”

For a long moment, Iphri studied the shallow ripples lapping up onto the shoreline of the lake, rings, one after the other, darkening the rocks and dirt in their path. Then she sighed deeply. “There is little to explain. We both have responsibilities, a duty that others rely on us to perform. And these responsibilities are half a world away from one another. Doma and its people need you. Eorzea and its people need me. It’s as simple as that.”

“I see.” He took a tentative step forward. “But that is all the more reason to find those moments of comfort with others, fleeting or otherwise.”

“Yes, I mean, I do sometimes, bu—but…” But she couldn’t find the words to explain why this was different. Why he was different.

Hien huffed out a soft breath. “And what about how I feel? Does that not matter?”

“No. No, it doesn’t.” Iphri threw a rock angrily at the lake, and it hit the surface with a resounding splash. “Because it changes nothing.”

Heart pounding, sound of her rushing blood drowning out all else, she tossed stone after stone. Surely now he would understand. If it hurt, so be it. Rather that it would happen now than later on.

As she readied one last throw, she felt a hand sharply grab her wrist. In pure reflex, she lashed out with her free arm, but Hien caught that one as well. Then he spun, pushing her firmly, but not painfully, up against the wall of the rough cliff behind them. His grip was tight, though clearly not meant to prevent escape. Yet it wasn’t his hands that held her in place. Rather it was his warm hazel eyes, steady, studying. Those eyes which somehow saw far, far too much of her, which stripped her soul bare.

“Tell me to leave,” he said quietly as he leaned closer, the heat of his breath washing over her. “Tell me… tell me that you feel nothing. And I will walk away.”

She could lie. She could lie and be done with it, the very thing she had been telling herself that she wanted all along. But in that moment, with those eyes on her, with him so close she could feel that he was slightly trembling…

Iphri answered him by throwing her weight forward, her lips meeting his as he released her to wrap her in his arms. This kiss was softer but no less desperate than their first, Hien opening up to her so she could taste the salt on his lips, the remnants of a fragrant tea on his tongue. She hung onto his neck, fingers sliding into the thick, silky strands of his wild hair. He was near crushing her against him and she felt his growing desire, the heat building low between her legs answering in kind.

Breaking away, Hien slowly trailed his lips down her jaw, nibbling and suckling at the sensitive skin beneath, eliciting soft, broken gasps. Fingers slid beneath the edge of her tunic to deftly pick at the laces of her pants, and she shivered when skin met skin as he pulled them down, smallclothes and all. When he nudged her knees apart to fit between them, there was a stray thought about how they weren’t far from the House of the Fierce and that she was fairly certain patrols came nearby. But when he loosed his robe and freed his hardened length, the heat of the swollen tip sliding against her slick folds, all was lost in the haze of her need. She wriggled against him, hand entwined in his hair twisting and tugging, low whine escaping her throat.

Hien grabbed her under her thighs and hitched her up against the rocky wall, wearing his gorgeous crooked smile as he angled her hips, eyes ablaze with hunger. Leaning down to kiss her again, he reached between them to manoeuvre himself against her entrance, pressing in slowly. She moaned into his mouth as he filled her ilm by ilm, tingles of pleasure running up her spine with each stretch. He paused only a short moment once hilted deep within her, hips moving in a strong, steady rhythm.

Through stuttered breaths, Iphri licked and nipped at his lips, fangs teasing the soft skin. Then she dropped to his neck, biting hard enough to break skin, sucking and savouring the mix of heady sweat and slight metallic tang on her tongue. His grip tightened as he made the most delicious groan, fingers digging painfully into her flesh. She shivered, wondering what other delightful sounds she could draw from him. So she wriggled her hand up to the base of his ponytail and yanked. He shoved into her so hard that her back slammed against the wall, the guttural growl that escaped his throat going straight to her burning core.

"So that's how it is," he said with a breathless chuckle. Then he shifted her weight to slip one hand between them, thumb finding its way to her sensitive nub. He was relentless, stroking it firmly as he drove into her with punishing speed.

"Ah, ah gods," Iphri gasped, throwing her head back, fingers scrabbling for purchase on his skin. Each thrust ground her into the uneven surface of dirt and stone, his length moving deeper and deeper still, surges of pleasure emanating from beneath his thumb. Overwhelmed, rasping moans falling from her lips, she tumbled over the edge, tensing and trembling as the waves of her orgasm washed over her.

But Hien didn't slow down, pushing through her shuddering come down, overstimulated nerves on fire as he continued to massage her swollen, throbbing clit. She near sobbed, body shuddering violently, vision gone white, as she was quickly forced to a second orgasm. Floating along the crashing currents of mindless bliss, she was barely aware of Hien hilting himself one final time as he fell with her. He collapsed forward, limp and shaking, his weight almost crushing her into the wall as he gasped desperately for breath.

Eventually, Iphri felt Hien straightening, weight lifting from her, the movement slowly bringing her back to awareness. She roused from where she had apparently been resting on his shoulder, blinking the world back into focus.

When her vision resolved, Hien was smiling softly down at her, black hair matted to his forehead, skin shining from exertion, his usually perky ponytail fallen down and half-freed from its ribbon. She burst out laughing, though she was certain she looked no better.

"That bad, is it?"

Iphri tried to smother her giggles as she patted down a few stray locks on his head, but they simply bounced back up at odd angles. "Nope. You look perfect."

He laughed with her, rich and warm. And for a moment she almost forgot what led them there in the first place. Until thoughts pricked at the back of her mind, thoughts which reminded her of the sinking weight in her heart.

As Hien calmed, she cleared her throat, cheeks flushing hot. "We should, um..."

He nodded, but his look was searching, the change in her demeanour not going unnoticed. "Yes, we should," he said, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek before carefully extracting himself from her and setting her back on her feet.

Iphri remained leaning against cool solid surface for a few moments longer until she was sure her legs would hold her weight. Then she set about making herself decent once again, fastening her armour back into place as Hien did the same. She brushed down stray bits of her thick hair and redid the half-braid which had come loose. She was sure she still looked a mess, but it would have to do.

Their eyes met as Hien finished straightening his robe, Iphri's pulse beating wildly over the awkward silence. He seemed to be contemplating something. She toyed with the edge of her tunic and glanced away. There was no hiding any more, any and all denials dying on her tongue.

He stepped towards her and tilted her gaze back towards him. His expression was complicated, the hazel eyes upon her sad but full of understanding. It made her chest ache.

“I’m unsure what it is that holds you back,” Hien said, brushing sweat slicked tresses from her face and cupping her cheek, thumb tracing along her skin. “Know, however, that you neednt face any of this alone. I am here, should you wish it.” Soft lips pressed against her forehead, lingering, before he turned and walked away.

Trembling, Iphri’s knees gave way and she slid to the ground, head falling into her hands. The kindness hurt worst of all, so undeserved with how rudely she had been pushing him away. Squeezing back tears she refused to shed, she knew she was nearly lost already, drowning in the presence that was the handsome Doman prince. But she yet clung to the last threads of her being which he had so deftly undone, unwilling to admit defeat to the last. Should he lay her bare completely, strip away her few remaining layers, she knew she would fall. And that was what terrified her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Come hang out with [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Bookclub](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic)!


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Alisaie found her, Iphri had composed herself enough that her friend didn’t ask questions. But she didn’t miss the sideways glances Alisaie kept tossing her way while they patrolled the area. That was until an Echo vision hit her at the exact wrong moment.

As Iphri came back to her senses, Alisaie eyed her warily. “That was a near thing. Are you alright? You… didn’t hit your head, did you? When fighting the soldiers? Or earlier?”

The older Garlean man, whose memories Iphri had seen, lay dead at their feet. She vaguely recalled him attacking as the vision began. “I-- what? No, no my head is fine. Well, mostly fine,” she said, shaking off the last of the headache from the Echo.

“If you say so.” Alisaie stared at her a moment longer. “It’s not my place to pry, but you’ve been a bit different since returning from the Steppe. You’re _sure_ you’re alright?”

“I’m sure. I appreciate your concern, Ali. Perhaps I’m not resting as well as I ought to be.”

Alisaie nodded. “You do have a tendency to push yourself far too much. Take care of yourself, alright? I— er, we all worry.”

Iphri smiled. “I will, I promise.”

The days after that were busy with preparations, for which Iphri was grateful. She spent her time assisting her fellow Scions or doing other odd jobs around the House of the Fierce. But as the final plans were falling into place, Iphri found herself wandering the House offering her services to others to no avail. She approached Haname, a Doman woman not much older than herself by the looks of it, who was off to the side of the large common room writing what looked to be some correspondence, and once again asked if she could lend a hand.

“Thank you, but I require no assistance. However,” she glanced across the room to where Hien stood observing the goings-on, “like you, Lord Hien is not given to idleness. Keep an eye on him, perchance, should he decide to venture outside? It would provide all of us some measure of peace of mind.”

Iphri had not spoken with Hien since the day by the lake, though it was both a lack of time and a lack of privacy much as it was avoidance on her part. Watching him now, however, those little telltale signs of restlessness betrayed his otherwise casual stance, eyes subtly flicking towards the House’s entrance. She knew Haname was right.

Nodding in acknowledgment, Iphri wasted no time making her way over to the prince, ignoring her heart pounding in her chest. “Going somewhere?”

Hien startled ever so slightly, and she couldn’t help but feel a bit chuffed. That man had an uncanny sense for shinobi. Too much time spent around Yugiri probably.

“Ah, Iphri,” he said, turning towards her. Then he chuckled. “They’ve sent you to be my protector, have they? You would think they expect me to run off at any moment and storm the castle’s gates.”

Iphri raised an eyebrow. “Are you?”

Hien shook his head. “No, however… I was hoping to look upon castle one last time before the battle, and I’m certain your presence would ease many fears. Would you be willing to accompany me?”

Her stomach twisted nervously. She glanced to the furred collar of his robe, the still-fading bruising mark she had given him only just visible. She thanked the gods she’d had enough sense at the time to bite him on that side. Still, she had no idea how he managed to stay so calm, to act as if nothing had happened between them. Or was still happening? The idea of more time alone with him was daunting, but she could not refuse. If he was determined to wander outside the House, then nowhere was safer than by her side.

“Of course. I did promise to keep an eye on you after all.”

His smile was warm and, perhaps, relieved? Did he think she’d refuse? Maybe not so unlikely considering all that had gone on between them. But her duty very much included keeping the future ruler of a freed Doma safe regardless of any other complications, and he surely knew that. Searching his gaze, perhaps he was not so calm as she thought.

“Then let us make our way to Monzen,” he said, and he led the way out of the House of the Fierce.

The devastation of the once thriving, busy city was absolute. Even worse than the swathes of stony rubble were the empty, burned-out husks of homes and shops, ghostly reflections of what once was. How long had it been since Yugiri had shown up in Vesper Bay with a desperate band of Doman refugees, huddled and starving on their ships? A couple years at most. And yet, it felt as if it had been empty for decades, the death and despair of the massacre still lingering in the air.

After all she had seen, little unnerved Iphri anymore. But moving through the empty streets, populated only by the massive, lumbering suits of animated armour, sent a shiver down her spine. She and Hien stood hidden in the shadow of a building, out of sight of the clanking automatons as they shambled by. She’d felt the tension in him as they had entered the ruins, in the way he moved more stiffly than usual, steps unsure. As he peeked around the corner of the building to the street beyond, she noticed his fingers clenching on the grey, ash-covered walls, loosening crumbling dust which poured down to the dirt as if it were thin, chalky blood.

Then he spoke, memories scarred thickly with pain, of the realities of living under Garlean occupation, of the guilt of surviving when so many others did not. Even then, so many complicated emotions lingered in the words he left unsaid. Seeming to regain awareness of his surroundings, he tried to brush it off with a halting chuckle. “Neither the time nor the place for such dark musings,” he said.

But if not there, in the midst of those haunted ruins, then when? Iphri wanted to reach out, to say something comforting, but the words died on her tongue. She suddenly realised how utterly selfish, how cruel she had been. Hien had endured the loss of his father, of his nation, of his people. An unimaginable number of deaths weighed heavily upon his shoulders, and yet he carried on, forging forward with a confidence and optimism that belied the immense burden he beared. And all she had done up to this point was close herself off and push him away.

So she said nothing. Nothing at all.

Hien suggested searching for anything of value, weapons and the like, that might still be of use to the resistance. Iphri was sceptical that much had survived that level of devastation, but perhaps he needed an excuse for time to be alone with his thoughts, which she certainly would not begrudge him.

And so she was off, darting between fragile façades and boulders of rubble. Dodging the living armour was no effort at all, her thoughts instead wandering to the expression on Hien’s face as he spoke, eyes betraying a vulnerability she’d never seen from him before. Or had it always been there, but she was so busy pushing him away that she hadn’t noticed? His words about finding moments of comfort where they may rang with a deeper meaning than she had realised at first. For who else could truly understand duty born of loss and hardship, to know that so many lives were dependent upon your courage and presence? Perhaps only a Prince of Doma and a Warrior of Light.

Iphri stumbled on a large rock underfoot, too distracted to mind her footing among all the rubble. She caught herself and then paused, ears twitching to listen for any sign that she was noticed. When nothig came stomping her way, she breathed a sigh of relief. She shook the thoughts from her head. She needed to focus.

Before she took off again, a glint of metal caught her eye. Stepping softly around all the stone debris, she went to take a closer look. Beyond the collapsed wall of what once was a building lay a perfectly intact katana sword, much like the one Hien wielded. She dusted it off as she picked it up, unsheathing the blade slightly to inspect it. It had clearly been crafted with skill and care, the metal dull but showing no wear or weakness.

Iphri glanced around. She was in a particularly devastated part of the city. How this weapon had survived was a mystery, but she was certain she would find nothing more. So, carefully holding onto the sword, she made her way to the river’s edge to meet up with Hien as he had instructed.

He was already waiting for her, arms crossed as he stared across the calm waters. Beyond the broken, crumbling bridge stood sturdy red stone walls, its sloping tiled roofs topped with swirls of tarnished gold. And beyond that lay the castle itself, layers upon layers of outer buildings built atop one another that were crowned by a central tower with an ornate green domed roof, golden spires piercing into the sky. Despite its worn condition, the Viceroy clearly not too concerned with the building’s upkeep, it was still beautiful. Truly the heart of a nation.

Hien turned when he heard her approach and smiled. “Alas, I found naught of value. Did you?”

Iphri nodded, handing over the sword. He inspected it much as she had, unsheathing the blade, turning it this way and that. Then he took a closer look at the scabbard.

“I recognise the crest,” he said quietly. “It belonged to the son of a samurai I trained with when I was young. He never even had the chance to draw it...” With a sigh, he passed the blade back to Iphri and then looked again across the river. He gestured towards the other bank. “There she is. Doma Castle. My home.”

She carefully set the sword aside as he recalled visiting his father in the castle and the view from there, how the world seemed smaller, how it felt as if you could hold Doma in your hands. Then he spoke of stories, the stories of ancestors, lands, people, and the journey that holds nations together. “Doma is so much more than the parts we are able to see, she is in the places that no man can see or touch or take from you. We carry her with us, wheresoever we go. I think a part of me understood that, when I looked out from the keep,” he said, voice trailing off. “Hien, son of Kaien. Another caretaker of the story of Doma.”

Silence fell as Hien was lost in his own thoughts. He stood with one arm resting on the hilt of his sword, thick ponytail swaying with the chill breeze sweeping downriver. His angled jaw was tense, brow slightly furrowed. But his hazel eyes betrayed the true nature of his emotions, tempestuous and melancholy.

Iphri was still struggling for words of comfort, but she felt the need to do something. Something to keep him from drowning in the memories plaguing him, and, admittedly, something to ease the guilt she felt. Her eyes lingered on the hand nearest to her, hanging by his side. Perhaps. There was much she was not ready for. But perhaps…

Ignoring her pounding heart, she tugged off a glove and reached towards him, her hand tentatively brushing against his. Hien startled, expression surprised as he looked over at her. Then his smile was brilliant and warm. He gently took her proffered hand, entwining their fingers together. His glove was cool to the touch, the leather soft and worn, but where his skin was uncovered, where his fingers pressed against her, felt like fire. Those small points of contact seemed to burn all the way to her core.

“My thanks,” Hien said softly, squeezing her hand. “For coming with me. For being here. Even if it was mostly duty which compelled you, I am still grateful.”

Duty certainly wasn’t compelling her to offer the simple solace of touch because she couldn’t find the words to do so instead. But she smiled and gave a small nod. “Of course.”

The sky was awash with warm orange hues as the sun dipped below the horizon beyond the water. Hien, perhaps without realising, was rubbing his thumb softly across the back of her hand, back and forth in a slow, soothing motion. It was enough to keep Iphri by his side, to ease her fluttering nerves. She took a deep breath, the wind carrying scents of damp earth and ashy dust which mingled with faint notes of the spiced musk which was distinctly Hien. Her thoughts turned to his hazel eyes full of desire, the press of him against her, his scent filling her senses as her teeth sunk into his flesh. She felt her cheeks flush with the memories, and she glanced up, relieved that Hien seemed too distracted to notice.

“Kami strike me down, how could I be so blind!”

Iphri leapt back at the sudden outburst, hands instinctively hovering at the hilts of her daggers. Her heart was pounding again, ears flat against her head.

Hien’s shocked expression turned apologetic when he realised what he had done. “Iphri, I’m— Oh.” Then he started laughing, the rich, hearty tone doing little to soothe her.

She tilted her head, confused.

“My apologies,” he said between gasps for breath. “I didn’t expect…” And he pointed behind her towards her tail.

She glanced down and saw that her fur was standing on edge, her tail about twice its normal size. Then she turned back to glare at him, hands now properly gripping her weapons. “You… you’re fortunate that Doma needs you.”

Clearing his throat, he took a moment to compose himself. “Yes. I really do apologise. I’ve not known many miqo’te, and, um,” he coughed, pale cheeks tinged pink, “that was quite adorable.”

Iphri stared at him a moment, and then sighed, relaxing her stance. She grabbed her glove, which had fallen to the ground, and shook the dust off of it. As she slipped it back on, she asked, “Are you going to explain why you shouted?”

“Ah, yes. Well, I have had what can only be described as a revelation. Ours is an excellent plan, but not so excellent that it cannot be improved. And I know how.”

His grin was enthusiastic, and Iphri was almost ready to forgive him for making her panic. Almost. “And that is?”

“It will be easier to explain to everyone at once. We’ll need the Kojin emissary to be in attendance as well. Let us return to the House of the Fierce and speak with Alphinaud about gathering the others.”

Iphri nodded, making sure to grab the katana she had found before they made their way back.

It was arranged that there would be a meeting in the morning to talk over the details of the plan, especially as the Kojin emissary was already intending on coming to the House of the Fierce on the morrow. So Iphri was left to her own devices for the rest of the evening.

She found she was unable to shake Hien’s earlier words from her mind. _Doma is more than that. We carry her wherever we go._ Home had never been a place to Iphri, no strong ties to any one nation or people. But she had somehow found it anyway. If anywhere was home, it was the Rising Stones, and the Scions her family.

They never said it in so many words, and it would be easy to mistake Iphri as simply the Warrior of Light, a weapon the Scions threw at every problem that came their way. But she felt it in the way that Tataru would have a cup of coffee ready for her in the mornings, knowing Iphri hated being awake before noon. It was in the way Thancred somehow always knew when she needed the presence of someone else, either to talk or to simply sit drinking in silence. Or how Lyse was always eager to offer to spar when she sensed Iphri was restless or frustrated. And the others, Y’shtola, Urianger, Alphinaud, and Alisaie, they all had their own ways of ensuring Iphri knew she was respected and cared about beyond the duties that bound them together.

It was all Iphri had been looking for when growing up on the streets of Ul’dah, becoming an adventurer when she tired of the injustices and cruelty of those in power. She was happy, more than she ever expected to be. So why, when she looked at Hien, did she feel so… empty? Like something was missing, something important. Her chest ached when near him, but it ached even more when they were apart. How would it feel when she was half a world away once again?

She thought of the way he had let himself be vulnerable in her presence. How he trusted her to understand. As close as he was to Gosetsu and Yugiri, he was still their lord. They served him. What he did not have was an equal, someone to confide in when the weight of his worries and responsibilities became too much.

And yet… those threads within her constricted, fear still gripping her tightly. She could offer those moments of solace, perhaps. Ease the turmoil she knew lay beneath that confident, lighthearted mask he wore. But no more and no less. Hopefully, that would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause between updates. They will ever be at the whims of health and spoons, but I'm always plugging away. Anyway, thanks for reading as always!
> 
> Wanna hang out with some fun, enabling people? Come join the [Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Bookclub](https://discord.gg/kvybpFaXh7)!


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re distracted,” Lyse said as Iphri danced away from her punch.

Iphri spun, aiming a kick at her knees. “Am not.”

Lyse hopped aside and threw another jab as Iphri rose, the blow glancing off her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow.

“Alright, maybe a little distracted,” Iphri said, pulling away and settling into a defensive stance.

Lyse bounced in place, her blonde ponytail swaying, fists at the ready. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Nope.” Iphri leapt forward, daggers glinting in the sun as she aimed a flurry of blows at her friend, each precisely directed to avoid vital points should any connect. As usual, Lyse dodged every strike with ease, twirling with an agile grace few others could match.

“Hmm.” Lyse grinned, bright blue eyes sparkling. “My turn.”

Iphri knocked aside two strong punches before flipping backwards to evade a flying kick. Lyse didn’t relent, her quick attacks keeping Iphri on the defensive, forcing her to give up ground. They knew each other’s moves well after years of sparring together, but going through the motions was comfortable, soothing.

With the change of plan decided upon that morning, the Blue Kojin needed time to prepare for their new role in flooding Doma Castle. Little else to do for the moment, Iphri had dragged Lyse up to a flat, grassy area above the House of the Fierce. They were not far from the jagged cliff which hid the narrow northern entrance, midday heat bearing down on them as they paused to catch their breath.

“Seriously, Iph,” Lyse said, still bouncing in place. “I’ve never seen you like this before. The others have noticed it too.”

“If it’s about my focus on the task ahead, they need not worry.”

“We’re not worried about that. We’re worried about _you_.”

Iphri’s grip tightened on her weapons, unsure what she could possibly say to ease her friend’s mind. Her own thoughts were a mess, the tangled jumble of emotions towards Hien like a weight in her chest. Putting it all into words would be near impossible. So instead, she rushed at Lyse, kicking up dirt and blades of grass. “Still don’t want to talk about it.”

As she was about to spin into an attack, Iphri caught a glimpse of yellow in her peripheral vision. Was that…? Eyes flicking in that direction, it was indeed Hien approaching them up the hill.

Then something hit her in the stomach _hard_. She flew backwards, crashing into the ground, the explosion of pain painting her vision white. Curling in on herself, she coughed and choked, unable to breathe through the chest spasms.

“Oh gods! Iphri!,” shouted Lyse before two sets of footsteps came running over. Iphri was aware of her kneeling down beside her. “I’m so sorry! I thought you would dodge it easily. When I realised you couldn’t, it was already too late.”

Iphri propped herself up on an elbow and waved a hand to indicate that she was alright, still gasping for air. She had taken plenty of worse hits, but Lyse’s punches certainly came close. And it was her own damn fault for letting her attention get drawn away.

“The blame lies with me, Lyse,” said Hien. “And I’m certain Iphri would agree.”

Iphri did not agree, but she appreciated what he was trying to do. So she pointed at Hien and managed a nod. Her body ached, every ilm throbbing with pain. With some effort she wheezed out a faint, “Yes.”

Lyse looked between them, frowning. “Still, I should have been pulling my punches. I knew you were distracted today, Iph.”

Iphri shook her head. Voice still hoarse, she said, “There’s nothing for you to apologise for. If anything, you should be smug that you were right.”

Lyse laughed softly. “Alright, alright. Also you sound terrible. Wait here while I go fetch you some water.”

“No, allow me—,” Hien began, but Lyse had already taken off, quickly disappearing down the hill.

Iphri flopped backwards onto the dry grass with a sigh. Gods, she was going to be _sore_. She squinted against the bright sun, and though not entirely unwelcome, she wondered how she managed to find herself alone with Hien. Again.

“So, why have you climbed all the way up here?” She cleared her throat, voice still scratchy. “I assumed you’d be busy planning with Soroban.”

With a shrug, Hien said, “Apparently the Blue Kojin are well prepared to explode castles at a moment’s notice.” His expression was amused. “Something I will have to keep in mind when dealing with them in future.”

“That… actually doesn’t surprise me. Our plans won’t be delayed much then?”

“It seems so. Perhaps a day more. Two at most.”

Iphri nodded. “Still doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

He gazed down at her. Then his lips crooked into a smile. “I noticed you wandering off with Lyse, and Alphinaud mentioned that you two often spar. Finding you was simply a matter of following the sounds of fighting. I was hoping for a rematch if I am to be completely honest. But as that now seems unlikely…” He stretched before lying down beside her, hands behind his head as he stared up at the fluffy clouds above them. “The sunshine is quite refreshing today.”

Rolling onto her side to face him, Iphri propped her head up on a fist. “That eager to be beaten again, are you?”

“That is quite a lot of confidence for someone who took a punch to the gut not that long ago,” he said with a cheeky grin.

Iphri scoffed. “You distracted me,” she said, poking him in the chest.

Hien grabbed her hand before she could snatch it back, fingers wrapped around hers as he looked over. “I’m curious. What was it exactly that was so distracting?”

His expression was playful, strands of black hair playing at his skin in the light breeze, hazel eyes bright. Her cheeks burned as she found herself unconsciously leaning towards him. “The sun was glaring off that damnably gaudy robe of yours.”

“I see.” Releasing her hand, Hien reached up to brush her cheek with calloused fingers, lips mere ilms apart. “Have you considered that perhaps that is the purpose of said gaudy robe?”

Iphri grinned, shutting her eyes as she let him guide her down. Then she paused, ears twitching. There was the sound of grass crunching underfoot as someone approached. Oh hells. She’d forgotten about Lyse bringing back water.

Iphri shot up into a sitting position, only wincing slightly at the throbbing ache the swift movement triggered. As Hien sat up beside her, she grinned. Hopefully. “Ah, Lyse! Welcome back.”

Lyse paused some fulms away, holding a leather waterskin. She tilted her head, looking at Iphri. Then at Hien. Then back at Iphri. “Ohhhhhh,” she said, a huge smile spreading on her face.

“Lyse, I… it’s not—“

“Here you go!,” she said, tossing the waterskin her way. Iphri caught it awkwardly, Lyse already beginning to retreat down the hill. “I better head back, I think Alisaie needed something or other. Anyway, take your time!”

And she was gone again, practically running by the time she had finished talking. With a groan, Iphri collapsed back onto the ground, throwing an arm over her face.

Hien was silent for a few moments, then said, “Perhaps it’d be best that we not linger.”

“Yes.” Iphri lifted her arm to meet his gaze, warm and understanding as ever. “Sorry.”

“Now you are the one who has nothing to apologise for.” He stood, holding out a hand to her with a mischievous expression. “You’re feeling better? Don’t need me to carry you down?”

She glared at him, even as she let him help her to her feet. “I’m fine. Sore, but fine.”

Hien nodded, picking up the waterskin and passing it over. “I truly hope to never find myself on the receiving end of one of Lyse’s punches.”

Iphri took a sip of water as they walked down the hill back towards the House. “Yeah. Really don’t recommend it.”

Alphinaud was waiting for them at the entrance. Iphri tried to wave off his healing, but he refused to take no for an answer. He also insisted that she rest the remainder of the day, which she only agreed to so that she could avoid all the not-so-subtle glances the others were giving her and Hien. It was not surprising that Lyse had already told, well, everyone. She sighed and retired to the room the Scions were bunking in until it was time for the evening meal.

That night the mood was lighter than usual. It felt as if they had a moment to breathe, the first since Hien had come back to Doma with them. Some of the Domans had cooked up a simple but hearty meal and the Scions, Gosetsu, Yugiri, and Hien all gathered around a large table in the common room to enjoy it together.

Iphri grabbed up some pickled vegetables with her chopsticks and plopped them onto her rice with some slices of grilled fish. After all their time in Yanxia, only Alphinaud still seemed to struggle with the use of chopsticks, although he insisted on using them regardless. Alisaie wasn’t bothering to smother her snickering while watching her brother pick up and drop some of the vegetables multiple times before finally getting them to his bowl.

Iphri, who was sat next to him, said, “If you need help, Alphi—“

“I’m fine!,” he said as Alisaie laughed even louder.

Iphri shrugged and took a bite of her food. The vinegary tang of the pickles was the perfect accompaniment to the rich, oily fish and plain rice, and she never ceased to be amazed at how the Domans could make such humble fare taste so amazing. She hummed in pleasure as she ate.

“Enjoying it, are you?” Hien smiled down at her in amusement.

Her cheeks warmed under his gaze. How did she end up seated next to him anyway? She suspected the others had conspired together, and the smile teasing Yugiri’s lips as she glanced their way confirmed it. She wasn’t sure if she should be thankful they seemed supportive or mortified at how obvious the attempt was to nudge them along. With a shrug, she nodded at him.

“Here, try this,” he said, pouring a clear liquid from a clay flask into a small, round cup before handing it to Iphri. “Some enterprising soul scrounged up a crate of aged Doman sake from Kami knows where, and I suspect you will find it to your liking.”

Iphri took a small sip, letting the smooth, sweet wine roll over her tongue as she savoured its fragrant aroma. And when she swallowed, there was a pleasantly fiery burn all the way down. She grinned. “I think this may be my new favourite drink.”

Hien chuckled, tapping his own cup to hers before downing its contents. “There is plenty, so don’t be shy.”

“If you insist,” she said with a wink.

The conversation turned lively as the group finished up their meal. Iphri was already feeling warm and fuzzy, no doubt due to the generous amounts of sake Hien had been pouring for her.

Suddenly, Lyse said, “Oh oh! Have I told you all about the first time Iphri and I had a mission together?”

Iphri sighed, slamming a palm to her forehead. “Oh no, not the sylphs again.”

“I keep saying that it wasn’t embarrassing, it was adorable. Everyone here will agree! Back me up, Alphinaud.” She gave the young elezen her most encouraging grin.

“Well,” he looked over at Iphri warily, “from what I heard, it did sound pretty adorab—“

“No,” said Iphri.

Hien and Alisaie exchanged looks. “Yeah, we definitely need to know what happened with the sylphs,” said Alisaie.

Iphri glared at her. “You know what happened, Ali.”

“Not directly from Lyse though! She was there!”

“I’m not even certain what a sylph is, but she described you as adorable and now I find myself very invested,” Hien said as Iphri directed her glare at him instead.

Yugiri and Gosetsu were no better, nodding encouragingly at Lyse.

Iphri groaned and slumped down in her chair. This was clearly a battle she was not going to win. She waved her cup, a little splash of sake going over the side. “Go on then. But this is the last time!” Then she gulped down whatever of her drink was left. She was going to need it.

Lyse clapped her hands together. “Alright, so!” And she proceeded to tell the story of how they won over the sylphs of Little Solace with dance in upsettingly excruciating detail, Iphri pouring herself multiple drinks and wondering if she could slouch low enough in her chair to simply disappear under the table altogether.

As Lyse finished, Hien turned to her, eyes sparkling with amusement. “Are you sure you don’t want to give us all a demonstration?”

“I wish each and every one of the seven hells upon you all,” Iphri said, cheeks flushed hot, though from the alcohol or the embarrassment, she didn’t know. She slammed back another cup of sake. “Alright, it’s your turn, Hien. Gosetsu, I’m sure you have all sorts of fun stories about our lord here.”

Hien startled at that, shaking his head at Gosetsu.

The large samurai gave a hearty laugh. “Hmm. How about the time that I found the young lord trapped atop a tree?”

Sitting up straighter, Iphri grinned, ignoring Hien’s wide-eyed expression. “Go on.”

“There was a tale his mother would tell him before bedtime, about a boy who was able to tame a tiger. Young Lord Hien was convinced he was able to do the same.” Gosetsu paused to take a sip of his sake, chuckling. “Fortunately, even then he was light enough on his feet to escape the beast. Less fortunate was his fear of heights preventing him from getting back down.”

“A fear of heights? Truly?” Iphri smirked. “You walked right up to a tiger but were bested by a tree?”

“It wasn’t simply the height of it…” Hien rubbed the back of his neck, face bright red. “That particular tree had thorned branches, and I had already gotten quite a few stuck in me after climbing it.”

“Ah yes, that’s right!,” said Gosetsu. “Your mother and I were picking thorns off of you for days. At least you did seem to learn your lesson after that.”

“Yes, yes, we all have done foolish things as children,” Hien said, waving his hand as if to move the conversation along.

“That we have,” said Alisaie, glancing mischievously at her brother. “You should have seen Alphinaud on his first day at the Studium—“

“Alisaie!,” Alphinaud said, watching with a horrified expression as she flicked one pointer finger into the air as he often did before launching into some sort of explanation, Yugiri and Lyse already breaking into a fit of giggles.

Iphri wasn’t sure when she lost track of what Alisaie and the others were saying, but the room swayed gently around her. Or perhaps she was swaying? A sudden burst of laughter exploded from her companions around the wooden table, the surface of which may or may not have been undulating slightly.

“And then the young lord came running down the hill with an entire flock of hornbills chasing after him,” said Gosetsu, who was apparently the one speaking again. “He was grinning the entire time we were fending them off, and when the last one fell dead, he shrugged and said, ‘You looked bored.’”

Laughter rang out again. Iphri looked over to Hien, who she decided was definitely the one swaying and also that she was very drunk. Not only had she not been this drunk in a very long time, she was uncertain she had ever been this drunk.

Reaching for the nearest clay flask, she slumped down against something soft and warm as she stared into its dark, empty depths. “What in the name of the Twelve is _in_ this stuff?”

Whatever she was leaning against seemed to shift around and she heard a soft, familiar voice near her ear. “Um, Iphri…”

She looked up to see Alphinaud’s extremely pink face mere ilms from her own. “Oh.” Carefully righting herself again, she smiled at him as she set down the flask. “Sorry, Alphi.”

“By the gods. Iphri is _drunk_ ,” shouted Alisaie, drowning out whatever her brother mumbled in embarrassment.

“Thancred is going to be _so_ mad he missed this,” said Lyse.

Ever since meeting him in Ul’dah, her fellow rogue had made it his personal mission to beat her in a drinking contest, meeting failure with even the strongest Qiqirn Firewater he could get his hands on, a particularly fun night in which she had the privilege of watching her friend wander his way back home along the streets of the desert city in nothing but his smallclothes.

Apparently, Thancred could have saved himself a lot of trouble by acquiring a large amount of aged Doman sake.

Iphri huffed. “Am not.”

Alisaie cackled as Hien turned to Iphri, head tilted as he looked her over.

Iphri glared at him. “Don’t you say a word, Shun.”

He thought for a moment and then grinned. “Alright, you’ve definitely had enough.”

“No.” Iphri began reaching for various cups and flasks on the table, shaking them as she grabbed them to find one that wasn’t empty.

“Oh yes.” In one swift motion, Hien stood and swung her over his shoulder like a sack of grain, whatever she had been holding falling to the table with a soft thud as it slipped from her grasp.

The room spun as he walked away with swift strides, doubles of the everyone’s shocked faces swirling in her vision. “Oi! Put me down!”

“Nope.”

“I can kill you, you know. Like, really easily.”

“I know.”

“You’re not even that big. It’d be one stab, tops.”

“Mmhmm,” he acknowledged in a singsong tone.

Iphri wriggled around, patting down her clothes and straining to reach towards her legs dangling down his front. “I have a dagger in here somewhere. Just you wait.”

With nimble fingers, Hien used his free hand to reach into the top of one of her boots and slipped a small throwing dagger from its holster. He waved it above his head. “You mean this one?”

“Yes! Gimmie.” She flailed at it helplessly from her awkward position.

“No,” he said cheerily, turning a corner into a hallway.

Growling in frustration, Iphri crossed her arms as her friends slipped from view, Alisaie and Lyse’s laughter echoing in the cavern behind her.

Iphri wasn’t sure where Hien was taking her, but it wasn’t long before they entered a small room, little in it besides a futon mattress on the stone floor. Kneeling next to it, he gently slid Iphri off of his shoulder and laid her down. It was a relief to close her eyes to the world still spinning around her, realising how tired she was as her head hit the pillow.

“Mmmph… still mad at you…,” she mumbled, already beginning to drift off.

Hien dragged blankets up over her and said, “Yes, I know.” Then she felt a large, warm hand brush strands of hair from her face before a thumb traced along her cheek. “You will still be able stab me on the morrow.”

“Oh… good.”

The lantern in the room was extinguished and Iphri fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this chapter fought me every step of the way. I think I'm finally kinda happy with it but yeesh. The good news is I've already got a good chunk of the next one written when I was trying to avoid frustration lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading, as always!!
> 
> Wanna hang out with some fun, enabling people? Come join the [Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Bookclub](https://discord.gg/kvybpFaXh7)!


End file.
